In the manufacturing field of Organic Light-Emitting Diode (hereinafter referred to as OLED) products, an evaporation method is used as one of the relatively matured ways.
During a manufacturing process of OLED products by using the evaporation method, it requires to fix a substrate to be processed below a bearing base. More specifically, the substrate to be processed may include a base substrate having a front surface on which display elements (including OLED, thin film transistor (TFT) and the like) are formed. For fixing the substrate, a back surface of the base substrate is fixed with a front surface of the bearing base through a double sided tape. When the substrate to be processed is fixed with the bearing base, a metallic mask plate is further disposed at a side of the substrate to be processed far away from the bearing base, then an electroluminescence material can be evaporated onto the front surface of the base substrate.
However, during practical evaporation processes, an adhesive force of the double sided tape would be reduced with time, which results in a separation of the substrate to be processed from the bearing base, and hence problems such as falling or crack of the substrate to be processed. At the same time, the double sided tape, as a consumable, need to be replaced by new ones frequently, which goes against continuous production.